


Wolf problems

by Glowmoss



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, drunk lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: The wolf deals with two drunksThats it,rip my mans Saito
Kudos: 12





	Wolf problems

During the last 30 years,Hajime Saito never thought he would end up in a situation like this,in all his years of killing and police training he never felt more annoyed and humiliated.He,one of Japans greatest assassins, was temporarily deranked to 'grunt' status for killing some bigshot politic.

' _Saito! You are not allowed to kill someone just because they annoy you_!'

God he needed to kill something! Anything! If only to take his mind of it,this feeling was only making his attitude worse.

Maybe he should stop by that dingy little dojo where the battosai lived and challenge the manslayer to another duel or maybe he would just go beat up roosterhead again,that would a nice change of pace,a violent,bloody fist fight.Unfortunately for him fate just seams to have a different plan for him,just as he was getting ready to leave the area a woman ran up to him.He cursed whatever god had forsaken him and put on his ' _pleasent_ ' mask.

"Yes ma'm? How may I help you?" he asked with practiced kindness.

"Oh officer! A fight broke in Shihiku! some drunk man was causing a ruckus and refused to pay his bill,and the store owner ended up getting into a fight with the man,but some pair,male and female, stood up to fight him,and now its just pure chaos! please follow me" the lady said rather frantic.

' _A woman? Fighting a thug?only a few women I know who can fight is the battosais' woman ....hm I wonder_ ' He thought shoving past the giant mass of people he made his way to the center of the restaurant.A burly man,who stood at six feet or higher,stood towering over the sea of people in a dark green kimono,a dark flush over the mans bearded face indicating that he was indeed drunk;the idiot he was fighting was a different story,standing at only five feet stood none other than Kamiya Kaoru,and sitting next her was none other than that idiot Rooster head;What exactly had he walked into? 

"Come on Kaoru! Show'em who's boss!!" the Rooster cheered her on,along with several other drunk onlookers,sake dish in hand several other jugs lay on the table hinting that both of them were very,very drunk.Well he had asked for something to do,right? Maybe there really was a god out there.

"Sagara,why have you gotten the Battosais' woman drunk? Clean up and clear out" he said squating next to the brawler "before I kill both of you" he met sanos' darker eyes with his own golden pair.

"....ughhhh fine,lets go Missy" he gave a big yawn before trying to stand up only to fall back down, 'Idiot' looking sharply to his left he noticed the Battosias' woman had taken down the older man and was now violently smashing his....lower parts.He grimaced at the mans' howles of pain.No matter how many cut,slashes and gun wounds he had taken,nothing was worse then having your bits kicked,smashed or kneed.

He almost gave a damn about the man, _almost_.

"Get up Sagra" no response.

"H-hey Sano! Watta yah do'en? Did yah see? I took that ass down! I-" she stumbled her way over to the unconscious man.only the hit the ground asleep,muttering something about a ' _Mean,annoying wolf_ '.It would be so easy,just so easy to just kill both of them right now but then he would have the police force up his ass.Sighing he pulled out his wallet,paid their tab like a good little police officer.

He tossed the Battosais' woman over his shoulder and grabbed the rooster by his collar and dragged him out of the restaurant.He would never let either of them live this down,never.

10 minutes later of Saito dragging a drunk kendo teach and ex street fighter down the dirt road,a pair of feet ran up to him from behind,he smirked to himself,maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete wast of time.

"Battosai"

"Saito,have you seen-oh! Miss Kaoru?! Sano?! Where have you two been?! Yahiko and I have been looking all over for you!that we have!" 

"Next time Battosai,keep an eye on your woman and idiot friend,both of them are knocked out drunk so I had to pay the tab,I expect to be reimbursed by the end of this week"

"O-of course,sorry about these two" he said taking the sleeping kendo teacher over his shoulder "It won't happen again,that it won't" the red head said dragging Sano by his dirty white collar.

Watching the ex-manslayer walk down the dark dirt road,he pulled out a cigarette,and watched as the kid pickpoket had finally showed up,running to the man slayer he watched Yahiko grab the rooster by the arms and drag him;he chuckled at the stupid sight.

 _'A group made in heaven_ ' He smirked at the thought.

* * *

Later that week,he found himself at another restaurant,with the same pair of idiots as before.

"Thank you for coming officer,we really do appreciate your efforts" the owner bowed respectfully.

"Think nothing of it,glad to have been able to help" he lied with that fake wolfy smile.

"Um sorry if I come off as nosey but,do you happen to know these people? I heard from my friend,the owner of that restaurant that you went to that you paied for their tab so I wanted to give you this" the older man said handing Saito a rather large box of dango and sweet dumpling.

He growled on the inside,masking his annoyance with a fake smile,this is what the mighty Mibu wolf had become.A low paied grunt for the corruped government,while taking home drunk friends and eating sweets.Oh have the mighty have fallen.

"Thank you sir,I'll be taking these two with me,I'll leave the money on the table" He said walking over to the drunk pair,A throbbing tic formed on Saitos' head as he slammed the money on the table again.That manslayer needed to keep his friends on a tight leash.He roughly tossed the woman over his shoulders and dragged the rooster by the collar and out into the warm night,right in the same spot as last time.

Almost immediately Kenshin and Yahiko came jogging down the dirt road,street lights dimly illuminating both of their bodies.

"Kenshin" the wolf growled "learn to keep your **damn** woman on a **damned** leash" he just about chucked the slightly sober woman at the shorter man,and the brawler at the child,not really caring if either of them were caught.

"Oro!"

"GAH!"

"If I have to drag these two back here again I will slaughter all of you" He threatened,now normally he kept his cool but this group of idiots was just a headache on top of a deep painful wound.

"Hahaaaa Sano! I told youu that he would snap on the second try!~" Kaoru said nugging the man with her foot,who seemed to be laying happily on top of Yahiko,who had been squirming from under neath the big man for the past 4 minutes.

"Now p-pay up! Yah stinking free lowmer!" free loader,thats what she ment,if you could read past the heavy slurs.

"Damn it! Why do I always lose!? Hey stop move'en so much bed" he muttered to his supposed bed which screamed GET OFF ME YOU MORON! I CAN'T BREATH! 

Ah well he'd be fine,but now to address the real threat at hand,it seems Kaoru and Sano had made a bet to see how long it would take before Saitou snapped and tried to kill someone,frankly it was a very poor idea to begin with but with both of them being drunk out of their minds at the time,and their pride on the line, their lives didn't seem really important at the time.

".......hic"

"Mhpphf mmmm! Hughhhhhhhhhhh- air at last!"

"Ughhh my head" everyone waited to see what he would do.The click of two katanas answered their question.

Kenshin blocked the on coming sword attack with a smile.

"Saito,please put down your sword,remember your not allowed to kill unarmed civilians"

" **To hell with the rules,I'm going to kill both of them** "

"If you put your sword away I will talk to your commander about releasing your probation! That I will" he tried to haggle,which thankfully seemed to work,the stoic man put away his deadly weapon and turned to leave.

"If you and your idiot friends ever try something like that again,I will personally set fire to that dingy little shack you call a dojo" he growled out turning away,if it had been anyone else they would have been six feet under and cut up into hundreds of little pieces, "And I expect to be reimbursed Kenshin " he said with a sneer before walking away down the dirt road;well he had asked for something interesting had he not? Just not in the way he expected.


End file.
